


Secret Ceremonials

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Vacation, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, puzzleceremony, puzzlejune2019, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem thinks that nothing short of the grandest ceremony could ever be enough to celebrate Yugi's birthdayBut he knows that won't make Yugi happy, so he ... compromises, in a way





	Secret Ceremonials

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly I was stuck between wanting to do something magical and something for Yugi's birthday but ultimately went with the latter because the birthday cannot be ignored, so this is my peice for day four of PuzzleJune2019- "Ceremony", the title is from "Only If For A Night" by Florence + The Machine

Yugi's birthday was cause for celebration and ceremony

No, that was putting it mildly, really...

Yugi's birthday deserved the biggest ceremony around

He deserved to have parades and festivals and a national holiday to celebrate the day of his birth, as far as Atem was concerned

But he knew that not only did Yugi have no way of getting those things- he didn't _want_ them either- and from personal experience, the parade thing was really overrated anyway

Yugi was a quiet person and 

He enjoyed the finer things in life like spending time with his freinds or cuddling with his boyfreind

He enjoyed things that were soft and quiet and intimate and he had no interest in the loud, over-done celebrations that were filled to the brim with people who he didn't know and who were quite possibly just there for the sake of partying

Atem didn't blame him for not wanting an enormous celebration full of strangers, hell even the pharaoh himself hated that sort of thing and only ever put up with it because he had been pharaoh and it was just how things were done

But that was one thing about ancient Egypt that Atem was glad for- from now on, he could choose what he participated in, and why and for how long he did so

This wasn't about Atem though, this was about Yugi

And Yugi hated those big, loud, exuberant things like parades and carnivals, especially when focused on him- atleast, given how often he wanted to bolt when it came to doing any kind of advertising as the King Of Games

The best way to celebrate something with him- to truly celebrate _Yugi_ in a way that would make him happy- was to avoid all of the fanfare

Avoid all of the fuss, all of the complications, all of the grandiosity and instead focus on closeness, intimacy, and sentimentality

And Atem had just the way to do that

He had the perfect way of celebrating Yugi's birthday with him- it only required a little bit of cooperation from their freinds

 

~+~

 

When Yugi first opened his eyes, everything was dark

Not entirely unusual, he figured he must have simply woken up too early

That is... until he noticed that the bed he was in was not his own

That was more than enough to wake him fully and shake the cobwebs from his mind as he reached down and gently started shaking Atem awake

"Mm? Aibou?"

"Atem, wake up, we aren't at home, something is wrong, we're not -"

"Yugi, Yugi," he chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfreind and giving him a lazy kiss

"We _are_ home- our new vacation home that is,"

Yugi's panic suddenly turned to confusion as he stared at his lover, eyebrows pinched in questioning

"I-... what?"

"Kaiba gave it to us, this is our cabin now,"

..

Right, and as many questions as _that_ rose for Yugi- and trust him, there were plenty- there was one that stood out to Yugi the most

"How did we get here?"

The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his normal bed at the gameshop, now he had woken up.... here....

Wherever "here" was

"Oh ... just a touch of shadow magic and Kaiba lending us his driver for the evening,"

Yugi wasn't sure what part of any of that was surprising him, it completely fit within both of their insane charector's to do something like this

"So... .you kidnapped me in the middle of the night and dragged me out of my house to who knows where... for what exactly?" he asked teasingly

Atem glanced over his shoulder breifly, but before Yugi could ask, the pharaoh was giving him a deep, slow kiss, wrapping both arms around him and holding him close

"Happy birthday, my partner,"

Oh

....

_Oh_

"You did all of this... for my birthday?"

"Yes, the others have agreed to wait for us and simply celebrate when we return next week, even tho-"

Yugi kissed him

It was quick and it was messy and sloppy but iwas appreciative all the same

"You really... brought me all the way out here so that we could be alone together for my birthday?"

"Well... yes," Atem said slowly

"I know how much you prefer quiet intimacy over big, loud events so... I simply thought, what could be more quiet and intimate than this?"

In all his life, no one had ever done anything like this for him

Without hesitation, he leaned in closer and kissed Atem again, closing his eyes and letting himself sink happily into the sensation

It may not have been a big, grand ceremony the way Atem would have liked to make it, but it was a ceremony between the two of them, in a way

It was something that they would repeat every year to come- for both of their birthdays and several holidays as a matter of fact- a personal ceremony between them

Happy birthday Yugi indeed


End file.
